Blood Crescent
by XXCreativeCatastropheXX
Summary: Inspired by the line spoken by Bella :“I don’t care who’s a werewolf and who’s a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too.” My take on what happens when witches are thrown into the Werewolf/Vampie mix?
1. Preface

Preface

_So this is my first story and I am way excited for it! Like many people before me I was inspired by the line spoken by Bella :"I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too." What if there were witches out there? They have been mentioned a few times throughout the three books so I thought I would give it a shot. What happens when Witches are thrown into the Werewolf/Vampie mix? I own nothing but my original charries. Enjoy!_

I would be dead before the sunrise this morning.

The realization was far from pleasant for me to come upon but it was one I could not deny, as the door to the house was ripped off its hinges. The splintering wood, the only reminisce of my once front door, sprinkled a pathway from them as they sauntered into the room.

I heard Bella suck in her breath next to me as they walked deeper into the house, and subsequently, closer to the two of us. She was shaking uncontrollably while tears gathered at her corners of her eyes, but I could not blame her it was the day before her wedding and I was sure this is not how she planned it. I grabbed her hand both trying to sooth her and have a sizeable grip on her if the predators located us, but my hand did nothing to help her as I was shaking also. I wondered how our plan could have gone so wrong. Just how did they seem to know out strategy of saving Bella?

The Cullen's and the Quileute pack were off somewhere in the forest surrounding Forks fighting for their lives while I hid behind a wall trying to stop Bella from hyperventilating. I was the only one of the two of us that could do anything. I was the only one with power, yet I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I had three minutes before it became my birthday. Three minutes before I awakened. Three minutes before I died.

I shook my wet strands away from my features, which were mow set in grim determination. I tightened my hand on Bella as I dragged her out of out hiding spot behind the wall. Three pairs of hungry blood red eyes snapped to our figures as we tried to run to somewhere that might give us more protection then the wall we had been using. They were faster than I thought possible. I didn't know they had tripped us until I felt my body collide with the hard wood of the floor and heard Bella grunt in pain. They were just playing with us now, like a lion before it fed.

I managed to create a weak barrier between them and us with the little power I still had running through my veins. I prayed that it would be enough to hold them off until it was time. The moon in the sky filtered through the front doorway spilling blood like light upon everything in the house. It was fitting that the moon was a blood moon tonight. It highlighted the crimson of their eyes as they stalked about the barrier, just out of reach. A painful howl echoed from out in the forest and I wondered who it belonged to, hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. I did not think I could handle him being hurt and my death in the same night. Especially if I wasn't sure I was going to come back.

One minute. I half expected my life to flash before my eyes. My triumphs my failures, the faces of my family, or my friends, or even his face. But nothing came. I would die with the image of those feral eyes leering at me, hoping that my barrier would fall. My barrier, I wondered it would fall when I died. Was I leading Bella to her doom also? I suddenly didn't want to die. Not only because I didn't want Bella to be hurt, but I was afraid. Afraid by willingly dying that I was like her. Like mother like daughter, they say. Was I as selfish as she was? No I am better than she ever was. I am not doing this for myself; I am doing it for everyone that I care about, so that they can be safe. I pulled the dagger from my pocket and stared at it. In a few moments it would be embedded into my chest.

I trust the hilt of the blade into Bella's hand, wrapping her fingers around it and pointing it to my chest just above my heart as the hands of the grandfather clock aligned to the exact digits of my birthday. **"Now Bella! You have to kill me now!"**


	2. Prologue

Well this is the second beginning to blood crescent

_Well this is the second beginning to blood crescent. I did the first because I wanted it to resemble the books, but this little short blast from the past will be VERY important later on in the story. And I know that I might get a lot of hate mail for making Carlisle "weak" or whatever, but I just thought that it would be extremely difficult for one person not to eat blood when they are all by themselves, so I gave him a little help. I own nothing but my original charries. Hope you enjoy this one!_

Dordogne, France – 1664

The light of a dying fire stretched out from the small house. It was not much to look at but it was build strongly with heart and spirit, and could hold up against the worst of storms. Just inside the house, tending to the fire and also trying to warm herself, sat a girl. Her nose was red for the cold and her hands shook as she stirred the fire, but she did not move from her resting place. The morning had come dark and cold. Winter was coming and as she had predicted it would be a harsh one. Somewhere behind the mountains the sun had come up, but it would be three more hours before the small village would be able to see it from their spot, safely tucked away in the valley. For now, the orange light dyed the fair girl's skin golden, her hair was set aflame, a roaring torrent that spilled over her shoulders. Her eyes though, stayed the same vivid green as if they refused to change for the dim light. The odd amber color that surrounded her irises simply glowed, mirroring the fire before her. Shadows moved around her, but only one of the larger caught her eye. "Hello, you need not hide in the shadows. I can see you as if you stood in the fire light before me." Her voice was soft and touched with a hint of an accent, but held a tone that had an air of power to it.

The man made no move toward her, instead he seemed to drift further into the shadows. He stayed hidden in the corner of the room, his figure distorted by the darkness. Only his glowing golden eyes and the velvet smoothness of his voice comforted the girl in knowing she was not alone. "Are you the witch they call "_le béni"_?"

"Yes, I am, but what request could a vampire such as yourself have of me?" She knew what he was, yet she could not help herself to close her eyes at his voice swam around her. It was a part of his nature to be charming, in that way his victims would be easier lead to his web. She snapped open her eyes, breaking any enchantment he had tried, or nor tried, to seduce her with before she was lead to her death.

"The-The cravings…they are too much for me…I can hear every heartbeat…and the blood flowing through their veins, I just want to…" his voice cracked with intensity and a great need that expressed his fierce appetite. She noted to herself that the edges of his eyes were black and closing in on his irises.

"I believe you are referring to the way your species lives," a smile tugged at her lips, though her guest did not to see the humor in her words.

"Yes how we live," He spat out the words from the darkness. "If you can call this curse living." She felt his anger grow from his corner to spread around the room. She stirred the burning embers once again, buying time for her mind to find the right words to say.

"I do not see your situation the same as you do," a snort of laughter quickly followed her words and she knew she had caught his interest.

"Then how do you see it, sorceress?" His tone was light enough, but she knew to tread lightly on this subject. Her eyes peered into the darkness, trying to read his expression as she spoke.

"I have seen your face, in the future, in a time where vampires are thought to be just old legends to scare the young ones of the night. I see you as a healer. Saving the lives of countless mortals, saving them for sure death." In fact, she had seen it more than once. It seemed that ever since she had the vision of her nightly visitor, she would also receive the vision of his future and hers also, intertwined. She knew now that he would not accept her words easily, but in the future he would come to see them in a new light. She could not help the small smile that cracked on her face at the thought of this man's future family and the young mortal girl that would change them all for the best.

"Are you sure that I am not their death. That I am healing them by taking their lives for my own needs?" A bitter laugh filled the room, and the girl fought off the shiver that was creeping down her spine. Yes, it would take time, many decades upon decades for him to see the good of his situation and to learn control. But it would happen.

"You disgust me," she hissed, snapping her head in his direction. She was every bit human as the people he talked of draining. She made no move to hide her distaste for his words, she wanted him to know not to talk that way in her presence.

"I disgust myself," was his curt reply.

"Is that then why you need my assistance. To satisfy your thirst for blood." There it was finally said. Why he had come to him, why he needed her. She began running through lists and lists of items and potions and spells that could possibly help. Some were immediately dismissed, others were tested, and chants rolled off her tongue until half way through when she declared that would not be powerful enough. But she was finding it hard to come up with the exact item needed when he spoke again, still hidden in the corner.

"I am a monster." It was the only words that left his mouth. He either had no answer for her or he felt that her question did not require an answer. Though she felt no anger from him avoiding her interrogation, but he was bantering around why he had visited. It was almost as if he wanted her pity, but she knew better. Though she would never wish this poor man's fate upon even her worst enemies, he and his father had been hurting her kind for generations. Slowly killing off hundreds of intellectual minds that had been destined to improve the world, were now nothing more than ashes.

"You are no more a monster than I am," she whispered, more to the fire than her companion. Her eyes stared directly into his for the first time and their intensity forced him to look away, as he lowered his head and muttered.

"You do not feed off the blood of the living to sustain yourself." Shame was uttered in every word and she felt herself soften at his words. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared twice as fast from his eyes.

"Neither do you, it seems," She indicated to his golden eyes.

"I could not do it again. So that is why I have come to you." It was a plea. He was finally telling her what he had come for, but he still did not say it exactly from his lips. She wondered it he could, or if he would burst into flames if they were uttered.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you, but the only way that you do not have to drink the blood of the living is for you not to be alive. Even the living dead need food to thrive." It was a well-known fact. Everything needed to feed on something to gain power. Even the few corpses she had seen risen from their graves had needed warm flesh to feast on. He should count his blessings that he could satisfy himself with animal blood instead. His anger filled the room once again, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I have already tried killing myself more times than any man should ever try. I can't die! That is why I came to you, you were suppose to help." She felt that she should have been threatened by his lone tone, but she did not flinch. He would not harm her, but he did need to control his anger. How did he expect to control his hunger, if he could not even reign in his anger? A light of realization shine in her eyes for a moment before the flickered over to the opposite corner of where he stood.

"I might have something." She moved from her spot by the fire to one of the large chests stored in the opposite corner of where her guest stood. She hesitated for a moment, as if questioning her own actions before returning to her task of finding whatever she believed could help. It took longer than either one expected, for they both thought the witch knew where she had left the item in question, but it seemed that it had a knack for disappearing. For it took enough time for her guest's patients to wear thin, which it was only a few moments. "Ah, it was were I thought I had left it, after all." She held up a bundled up cloth. His eyes narrowed as she unwrapped the bundle and help up a small silver ring. A large red gem sat in the middle of the silver band that had words and phrases etched onto sides in a language he could not decipher. She mouthed the writing to herself as she rolled her fingertips over the ring before returning her eyes to him. "It will not stop your need for blood, but it will diminish it. If you can live off what changed your eyes golden, then you should survive."

"Please, sorceress." At seeing the glint of the ring, it took only two strides for him to reach her side and slip the ring from her out stretched hand. From where he stood, the girl was able to study his face. He was a little more than six feet tall. His hair, that seemed to have been tied back at one point in time, was a wild golden wave that washed over his chiseled and flawless face. He was surprisingly dressed head to toe in black, a stark contrast to his light features. A black silk shirt was laced causally at his collarbone, revealing his broad chest. Dark trousers were tucked into knee-length boots that scrapped against the dirt floor of the small house. A dark unfitted waistcoat reached to the tops of his boots and the large buttoned sleeves hid most of the glittering red ring. He was beautiful, but deadly.

"And what will you give me in return for my services, Carlisle?" One of her slim eyebrows raised in question. She did not do anything for free, especially for a vampire. And seeing as she knew what she would get in return, it was needed for the state of the future and both of their families. A whisper held her answer.

"Anything."


	3. Chapter One

So finally I have the first chapter up, no more intros XD This is mostly just a little more about the witch family and their reasons of coming to forks and them settling in a little, I didn't want to shove the whole story down anyone's throat so I'm taki

_So finally I have the first chapter up, no more intros XD This is mostly just a little more about the witch family and their reasons of coming to forks and them settling in a little, I didn't want to shove the whole story down anyone's throat so I'm taking it slow. I do not own anything but my charries. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of CB!_

"Are we there yet?"

I closed my eyes and messaged my aching temples once again as my little sister, Jolie, sang in her high pitched voice. Two hours in the car with my family was not something I found enjoyable, to say the least. We had tried to move in a less… mortal way, but a large storm from the west was building and it was dangerous to be out in that weather, and we had much to many belongings to just simply teleport to our new house. So we opted to move the mortal way, with two large tucks filled to the brim with books, charms, and potions.

"**Not yet, but we're close,"** was the cheerful reply of my Aunt Brigitte, the only one of us who could answer the same question every five minutes without breaking a crack in her smile. I sighed and leaned back into the car's comfortable seat. I had gotten over the fear of my Aunt Meredith driving about an hour ago and had the earphones of my ipod plugged into my ears to block out the screams of Disney movie songs. Jolie was currently seeing "Bare Necessities" when we entered the small town of Forks, our new home.

The faces, the places, everything that passed by the car was one big blur. I tried picking out details, I squinted and got closer to the glass, but it all still passed me by. I soon tired of seeing nothing and returned to concentrating on the music. Looking outside just reminded me of how confusing my life right now really was. Ever since that day that Aunt Brigitte smiled one of her fake smiles at me and announced that we were moving I had felt empty inside. After that, everything in my life seemed to happen in blurred fragments of reality. Every now and then a little piece would break off and bring itself to the front of my mind just to pierce my skin and make me cry out in agony. My life began speeding up and slowing down –a storm of noise and tears.

I knew it wasn't one of those spur of the moment lets-move-for-the-fun-of-it reasons that the aunts and grandmother had insisted on it being. No, it was much more sinister. The Hollows were after us. A group of witches that who have defied the Fey, the elders of the magical world, going against their teachings to ride the world of mortals and take over. Just think of them sent a chill crawling down my spine, and an unwanted shard of memory pierced my mind.

_I was sitting under a star-studded sky surrounded by blooming flowers resting their petals down to sleep for the night. My raggedy black flats were tossed to the side of my body, as I sat cross-legged in the dew covered grass of my families garden. A deep sigh escaped between my partially closed lips as I turned up my head to whisper to the moon a pray or two. Thinking about the recent attacks made by the Hollowed, I felt a lump form in my throat and my palms shake uncontrollably. Lately I had become more and more nervous about something happening but I didn't know what it was. For now I just stared blankly at the open sky as the crackle from a nearby crow drifted through the, otherwise, silent garden._

_  
I felt exhaustion pulling at my body, but my mind was to tangled in worry to sleep. __**"All well, this is all so tiring...,"**__ I mumbled to myself. Against my better judgment, I decided to roam around the garden, thinking that it might help calm my jittery stomach. Hailing myself to my feet, I slipped on my old black flats on and wrapped the thick fitted white sweater, whose arms where a mere inch from being stained a fresh green a moment ago, over my cold arms._

_  
Clicking my heels for luck, I quickly headed down the narrow path way to the small wood that surrounded the house. I walked along the small path, weary of sticks and stones that may cause fatal damage if I were unlucky enough to trip. I trusted the light of the moon that guided me, yet this didn't stop me from looking up every now and then to make sure that it would not abandon me. Looking at the dark still surroundings and the moonlight bouncing off the trees I snuggle deeper into my thick sweater and rubbed at my cold nose. Hearing a twig snap for behind me, I finally noticed just how far away I was from her house. The smoke bellowing from the chimney was just a small line, like a small piece of twine that happened to be tangled in the night sky. Cursing under my breath, I decided to walk towards my best friend, Logan's, house, the distance of which was considerably shorter than walking to my own. _

_Reaching a cross section, l looked at my possibilities. I could either take the much wider and more light up pathway that I knew would take a while longer to get through but was more than likely much safer. Or I could take the much smaller trail where the trees grew so close together it was hard to see five feet in front of your body much less every step taken, but it would take half the time than the other pathway. Another twig snapped and a bush behind me shook. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention and without another thought I ran straight through the entrance of the smaller trail. After a few minutes of running, I slowed to a steady walk, concentrating hard on my already exhausted feet, which were aching from all the walking. When from over the treetops, I caught a glimpse of the roof of the Daniels' house, and sighed gladly in relief. Walking a tad faster, to the point that my own feet became a moving blur to my now stressed mind, I reached the side of the Daniels' house. But as I neared the front door a figure entered my sight, slumped on the ground, arms flared, legs bent in strange angles, and neck twisted. All these could not describe the death that was carved into the glazed eyes of Mr. Daniels'. An uncontrollable scream punctured my lungs and my legs involuntarily started to move away from the stiff figure. Turning the corner of the house to run back into the woods, the sound of the door being ripped open and the pounding of feet running in the same direction filled my ears. I tried to run but felt something hit me square in the back, making me crash to my knees as a cry of pain pierced the air._

I looked up from the ground to see in front of me a Hollowed, his iris were dilated to the point where the whites of his eyes were not present, and that's all the proof I needed. He was in full rage, yet the smirk on his face showed his true sadistic nature, as his fingernails tore into the top of my shirt. With the simplest of ease he threw me against the wall of the house. I felt my knees give way as I swayed from side to side, still being crushed against the wall by his vice like grip on my throat that was slowly squeezing the air out of my lungs. Rather by instinct or maybe my mind could actually comprehend thought but my freshly bitten nails stumbled and snagged as the tried to rip his hands away from my neck.

"Well, It seems that I shall get my third victim tonight after all," a rough chuckle rumbled somewhere from deep in his throat and the smell of fire filled the air. If I wasn't fearing for my own life, I might have found this man, no boy, attractive. His face shown the unshaven smoothness of a seventeen-year-old boy, but his eyes held the madness of a killer far past his age.

"Please," I couldn't help the plea that slipped from my tongue.

"Oh, your begging now," his eyes light up like a child's did in a room filled of candy. "I love when they beg." A smile, not the smirk that I had seen earlier, crossed over his face. "That guy," his head jerked back to where the body of Mr. Daniels' was scattered. "He didn't beg. Only yelled and screamed for his boy to get out. He cost me my third kill," his eyes looked on to the distance. "But no matter, you can be my third kill." A sudden burst of energy filled my body, maybe caused by his last words, and I kicked and scratched trying to break free of his grasp, but it did not good.

"Now, Now. If you calm down it will hurt less," his lips pursed in anger while he hit me hard against the brick wall. I felt the blood ooze from where my head had hit and slowly tail down my, now, pale cheek. His left hand, the one not buried in my throat, raised above both of our heads a glowed to a bight bright green that hut my eyes. He had awakened. And I knew it was my time. I could not put up any kind of fight against a Hallow, much less an awakened Hallow. My eyes shut closed as I braced myself for the oncoming pain.

"Always the truly dedicated are the ones that do not follow my commands," a voice like velvet  
called from the side of them. A grunt from the unfamiliar voice was followed by the thud of a body against the dirt-covered ground. I slipped from the nonexistent claws of my -now- dead attacker that lay at my feet. His eyes matched those of Mr. Daniels'.

"Who are you?" I whispered while I tried to gather her breath.

The man fell into a bow and when he stood straight again he had a smile like the Hollow had. "You may call me Samael. I am the new leader of the Hollows. I helped you Miss Lefevre because I will need you later, and you will no on use to me dead. You see, " He stopped mid sentence and his head lifted to the wood while he whispered, "They reacted faster than I predicted."

He turned and faced me once more. "I'm sorry that your meeting is so sort but do not worry, we shall see each other soon enough," and with those words he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

One week later the Hollow attacked the witches and wizards that lived in Andover, Massachusetts. He proposed the alliance of the small group of witches that lived in the area, demanding that they help take the first steps into the New World, where mortals would be hunted, killed, and enslaved in mass quantities. The weakest of the group obeyed, kneeling before their new commander, but the stronger, like the Lefevre, stood in defiance. Many lives where lost in the battle, but by some sort of lucky, or maybe magic, none where of Lefevre blood. After the battle we quickly and quietly fled from Andover to settle down in little towns all over the country. But it seemed that every time the Hallowed would find is. Finally Out of the blue, my grandmother had proposed a move to Forks, Washington. A little no-named town tat none of us had ever heard of up in the Olympic Peninsula. At first it was treated with a few sharp denials, but it was soon decided it was for the best.

"**We're here!"** Aunt Brigitte squealed clapping her hands together in her giddy state. I noticed the eye roll Aunt Meredith sent my way through the rear view window and bite back my laughter. Aunt Meredith and I were a lot a like, we tended to be more realistic than our sisters and tended to take a lot of responsibility and put it on ourselves. Though I am happy to say that I'm not as much of a workaholic as Aunt Meredith is, which is a main reason why she has not found a lover or had any children. Ellie and Jolie take after Aunt Brigitte in being dreamers, though Jolie was the worst of them all. Aunt Brigitte is a major flirt, always one to have the attention on herself and anything she does, but she has bad taste in men that makes her bitter a lot of the time. If I was being stubborn about moving then Ellie was depressed. She had took the move a lot harder than I had, probably because she had found a good group of friend in the last little town we stayed in. She sat next to me, sulking while studding the house from her seat. Jolie was already begging to be let out of the car, her wish was soon granted when grandmother opened the door for her, and she bolted to a patch of dandelions that were quickly plucked. Grandmother Delphine, the head of the Lefevre family. She herself was a daughter of a Fey, she was powerful and wise beyond the centuries she had lived.

"Come on Chloe, we need your help unpacking," Aunt Meredith yelled from outside the car. I took a double take and quickly realized that I was now the only one in it. Hailing myself from the only seat I had been sitting in for the past two hours I saw my new home for the first time. It was big. Well bigger than I thought it would be. It was a two story white house, with a large wrap around porch, and large windows lined it's sides. I had expected a lot of room for a garden, but was pleasantly surprised when I found one was already blooming. What was better was a found a few herbs that could be useful already planted in the over grown garden, all it needed was a little sprucing up and it would be fine. What I did not find so pleasant was the surrounding wood. Except for the room which ended right in front of out house, a thick forest lay just in our back yard. Even a few trees separated us from our neighbors, which I suppose is for the best, just so that none of our mortal neighbors see anything fishy going on. But it made me feel so isolated, so alone. A distant howl sounded from far off in the woods, and I wondered just how safe I really was going to be in this new town.


	4. Chapter Two

I'm sorry if this chapter seems short and unimportant

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems short and unimportant. It was originally MUCH longer but I thought it was too long so I shortened it. This is just something that leads to the important meeting of Bella. I was asked if Angela would be making an appearance in this as a witch, and the truth is, I want to have either Angela or her family come out as witches but I'm not sure yet in my mind where that could happen in the story. If I feel that it fits and relates then I WILL MOST DEFFINATLY put Angela in as a witch. If it feels forced, it's not going to happen sorry. Again I do not own anything but my charries. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next should be up soon__._

I began lugging cardboard box after cardboard box into the house, up the staircase and into whatever room was labeled on the top flap. I didn't even know that an hour had passed until I heard the infectious laughter my Aunt Brigitte managed to pull off everytime a member of the opposite sex was around. I poked my head out from the window of the second story room I was currently in -which I had been told would be my room- and found my Aunt Brigitte hanging over an average looking man who seemed to find her attention awkward. He held one of our larger boxes in his hands, which Aunt Brigitte were trying to get a hold of incase he ran for it, and I guessed he was one of our neighbors offering to help us move in. He was of average height, with average colored brown hair with average brown eyes to match. The only thing that really stood out to my eyes was the shining badge that was on his left breast. He was a cop. My head snapped to the street were a police car was parked. Scratch that, he was the Sheriff. Great job Aunt Brigitte, having the cops over already.

I scoffed at my Aunts attempt of finding love on our first day in Forks and bounded down the stairs to finish moving everything inside. I stopped Jolie at the foot of the stairs and took the large box, which was also as big as she was, and shooed her toward the kitchen where Grandmother was and told her to keep her company. I sat the box down in the living room, which is on the first level and not the second Jolie, when I noticed Aunt Meredith crouched down, and peering through the drapes at the mystery man who was speaking to Aunt Brigitte.

"What are you doing?" I asked not bothering to be subtle or quiet about her strange behavior. At hearing my voice, she jumped back and the drapes quickly fell back into place like she was never looking out of them.

"N-nothing. I was just seeing what was taking your lazy aunt so long," She rolled her eyes and brushed back her golden bangs so that they hooked around her ear and stayed out of her eyes. Gotcha.

"Aunt Meredith, you just touched your hair," I smirked trying not to laugh at her nervous habit when she was caught in a lie.

"No I didn't," She dismissed it with a wave of her hand before turning around and busing her hand with some task to seem like she was doing something of importance. It took two steps to reach the window, and only a second for me to draw back the drapes and see the mystery man as plain as day. It was a much different view from this window then from the window upstairs. Here the man looked taller, his shoulders and chest were broader, and his eyes held a twinkle of a smile in them as he politely listened and nodded at the appropriate times at whatever Aunt Brigitte was saying.

"All I'm saying is that you should talk to him before he gets swept up in Aunt Brigitte's charm, because we both know after that he's gone." I smiled at the look that washed over her face as she quickly excused herself and ran out the room. It was nice seeing Aunt Meredith take a liking to someone, even if Aunt Brigitte was interested also. Deciding that it would be easier to meet this man and decide myself, I quickly walked to the front door.

Outside the sky already looked like night. The cloud above swirled and blended into a river of river of gray that looked like it was about to explode. It was going to rain, the smell was in the hair and the electricity of the moment filled my lungs and made the blood in my veins fluctuate. I loved thunderstorms.

"Chloe," Aunt Brigitte yelled from where she stood awkwardly next to the chattering couple. When my name was called though, they were pulled out of their little world and all attention was spilled on me. Joy. I managed a small smile as I walked over and joined my two aunts and the man.

"Charlie, this is our eldest niece, Chloe. Chloe this is our new neighbor, Charlie Swan. He is the sheriff of Forks and lives just down the street with his daughter," Aunt Meredith informed me while never taking her eyes off the man for more than a few seconds to send a glowing smile my way.

Charlie offered out his right hand and I weakly returned his handshake. "Nice to meet you."

He didn't seem to be phased by my bad mannerisms and instead returned my weak smile with one of his own. I had a feeling that he was a very gentle person who was very reserved in his actions. A better fit for Aunt Meredith then for Aunt Brigitte, most defiantly. "You know I have a daughter that's around your age. She just graduated last year and is planning her wedding."

I could not help the eyebrow that raised at the word _"wedding"_. Marriage had always been a tricky word for the woman of the De Lafevre family. Not one member of the old family had ever been unified with a man in their existence. The only reason that children had ever been born into the family was the result of few and far between affairs that had accrued periodically. So it was a strange word for me to hear, but also it caught a type of longing in the pit of my chest at the word. It was something that I would never have. Never.

"Wedding?" Aunt Brigitte perked up at the word. "Well that just settles it. The both of you have to come over to celebrate with us tonight. For your daughter's wedding and our new home."

His face flushed and he stumbled over his words when he answered, "Oh no, we couldn't impose. You just moved in and we would be taking advantage of you."

He didn't get to continue as Aunt Meredith jumped into the conversation. "Oh no, we insist. It's nice to meet the neighbors."

He rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "Well, if you insist."

"We do." I decided I liked Charlie. He was a nice guy. He smile was sweet, and he treated everyone with respect and courtesy. I even like the way that his checks reddened whenever one of the aunts sent a compliment his way.

Charlie helped us unpack -the more mortal of our belonging of course- before leaving, only after promising to be back at seven that evening with his daughter along with him. Aunt Meredith had stood at the doorway waving goodbye to our guest a little to long before disappearing into the kitchen to start dinner.

I ran up to my new room and began to set it up. It took me an hour before I had everything to my liking. The two walls adjacent to the door and my bed, were covered in books. Three bookcases lined the walls and were stuffed to their capacity with thick volumes in different languages. Making my bed took longer than I thought possible as I casted the sheets and comforter along with several pillows onto the small mattress that was situated between two large windows. I quickly put away all of my clothes and shoes, hung up a few posters, and added the little touches to finish off the room.

I fell back on to my newly made bed, sighing as my back met the stiff material. The creaking sound foreign to me, my bed back in Andover never creaked. I shifted as the mattress springs prodded into my back, promising many a night of restless sleep. I missed my old bed, the way it curved around my figure and gave way to pressure when I jumped on it. I closed my eyes when the pitter patter of rain crashed against the windows. Charlie had said that it rained a lot here, almost every day. I missed the sunshine of Andover. I missed the annoying little kids who played baseball outside on the road. The old ladies who sat in front of the local grocery store trading gossip about the more scandalous citizens, as their husbands snoozed just a little ways away. The house moaned and groaned as it stood against the wind and rained that was being pelted it's way. I missed our smaller house. It always smelled of stew and rosemary and it was constantly warmed by the always glowing embers of the hearth. I wanted my friends back. If they knew that I was sitting in my room crying about the old times, they would laugh and say some stupid comment of how I was acting like a child. I wanted my old life.

"I want to go home."

But that was a foolish wish. I was home. This was my home now.

A ringing filled the house and the excited footsteps racing down the stairs let me know that it was already seven, Charlie was here with his daughter.

"Chloe!" The shriek of Jolie echoed through out the house, her smile evident even in her tone. "Charlie's here with Bella."


	5. Chapter Three

well here is chapter three

_well here is chapter three. I was going to make it much long, but had a brilliant idea of having this chapter in Bella's point-of-view and decided that it would need to be short. Sorry about all the shortness lately. Well I own nothing but my original charries. I had much fun writing this chapter and having even more writing as bella. so I hope you enjoy_

She was shorter than I had expected her to be.

When adults said "around your age" it usually refereed to an eleven year old girl who liked to put on cotton candy lip gloss and talk about MTV to feel older. But the girl standing just behind Charlie was even shorter than I was. She was about 5'5", with a pretty oval face spread into a smile as she greeted Jolie who had just walked into the room. My footsteps on the stairs announced my arrival and all eyes turned to me.

"Hello," I meekly greeted. I was never one who was good at greetings or the small talk that lead to them. I much preferred getting to the point through making clever conversations and stealing the answers to what puzzled me through the slip of the tongue.

The girl's eyes widened for a second and she glanced around the room almost as if she expected something to jump out and attack her, but when nothing happened and the silence drew on longer without an answer. Someone I could not see cleared their throat and it shook the girl out of her state. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Chloe," I didn't offer my last name, knowing that she had probably heard it a few times over and did not want to brand it into her memory more than it had to be. I stayed on the steps studying the girl in front of me as she did the same.

Bella was petite and slender, but not in the toned way. She looked fragile, like if I tried to touch her she would break in my hand, like a little porcelain doll. Mahogany brown hair cascaded down by her shoulders and her deep brown eyes squinted as if trying to match me to some memory that was slipping through her hands like grains of sand. She was clad in a simple dark blue quarter-length shirt and a pair of jeans that looked like they had seen better days. A short piece of her hair fell into her face and by habit her hand tucked it behind her ear and a pale silver scar on the palm of her hand was exposed to my prying eyes. It was shaped in a small crescent, it was thin but deep. Her palm closed and my eyes snapped back to her face and I stared into her frightened eyes. Her hand, the one without the scar, reached out to Charlie and caught his shoulder but before she could say anything the chipper voice of Aunt Meredith called from the dinning room that dinner was ready.

A sense of pride radiated off of Aunt Meredith as presented us with dinner. She had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen preparing the meal and it would no doubt poison our guests. I mentally cringed when I saw the log of meatloaf that was positioned in the center of the rounded table. I would never doubt the expertise and knowledge that Aunt Meredith had when it came to potion making or spell casting, but preparing culinary dishes was another story entirely. I wondered that possible commination of herbs and spell ingredients were hidden away in the food that was being divided into portions for our enjoyment.

I watched as Charlie's fork dipped into his mouth without a moment's hesitation. I stifled the laugh that tickled my tongue when his left eye twitched and a quick grimace shocked his features before a smile was place delicately on his face.

"It is very good Meredith," Charlie managed to say after he somehow swallowed the concoction. I stole a glance around the table to see everyone else reactions. Next to me Ellie rolled her eyes and snorted at Charlie's attempt at being polite. Jolie was too busy at feeding her teddy bear, Mr. Bozo, to even consider feeding herself. Grandmother Delphine was silently sipping on her chrysanthemum tea, her plate in front of her, untouched. Aunt Brigitte's mouth was moving to fast to allow anything but words pass her lips, so her plate was also untouched. Aunt Meredith was the only one of us that was actually eating, her fork scrapped the hard surface as she treasured the meal she had slaved over. Then my eyes landed on Bella. She was studying us all, lingering at are plates. She glanced up and our eyes connected and her eyes accused me of some unknown crime.

I felt my insides tighten and my breath unconsciously held itself. Did she know what I was? Did Bella know that I was a witch? How could she though? Most mortals who believed in witchcraft either thought of Wiccan's or some Harry Potter fantasy. I severed our connection by digging into my slice of meatloaf and brining it too my lips. It was just as bad as I had predicted. It was bland, but various flavors that should not be found in meatloaf swirled around my tongue and I forcefully swallowed the brick that slowly crawled down my throat. I grabbed the cold glass of water that was thankfully in reach and rinsed the taste of Aunt Meredith's cooking out of my memory.

Both Charlie and his daughter were quite alike in many ways. Both had the same dark features and pale skin as is expected in most relatives. Their postures were both alike also, legs tucked beneath the chair, and arms close to their sides. They both did not have much to say, only contributing to the conversation when need be in small simple sentences. Not that that was much of a problem since Aunt Brigitte made up for their lack of social skills with her constant chatter. As I shoveled my food from side to side around my plate with my fork I concentrated on Bella. Her mind seemed to be out in some other place that was a long, long way away from the large dinning room table that we were seated at. Her brow was pulled into deep thought, her mind concentrated on some fixed point that was not the meatloaf in front of her. I briefly wondered if I could peek into her thoughts for just a moment to see what could take her so far away from the current situation, but my quiet chat was interrupted when Aunt Brigitte stole her attention.

"So Bella, you father mentioned to us that you are engaged," Aunt Brigitte leaned forward and rested her head on her clasped hands. I had been waiting for Aunt Brigitte gossip senses to kick in and it seemed that they had.

"Yes, I am," Bella squirmed in her seat and almost looked uncomfortable when she answered. A crack formed in Aunt Brigitte's smile when no further details, or an invitation, were offered but she recovered.

"Well who is the lucky guy?" Bella didn't look at her when she whispered.

"Edward Cullen." Her eyes were fixed on me, waiting for my reactions to the words that spilled from her mouth like a death threat. I had never heard of "Edward" before but it seems that she thought I did.

All was silent expect for the small tap of china meeting china. Grandmother had placed her tea back onto it's dish and was now staring at the girl, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. "The meal was delicious, Meredith."

Aunt Meredith nodded her thanks while she took the dishes that lined the table to the kitchen and cleaning them off. I excused myself, I couldn't stand Bella's stares anymore. When the kitchen door clicked closed Aunt Meredith turned from where she was leaning against the sink and questioned me.

"I don't know what that was about," I insisted shrugging my shoulders and leaning against the counter. "It was strange though, it was like she knew what we were."

Aunt Meredith's eyes flashed back over to the door and worry crossed her face. "Well lets not talk of it now, we have guests to attend too."

Charlie and Bella stayed just long enough for dessert before Bella made up an excuse to leave and practically dragged Charlie away from Aunt Meredith and out of the house. I bothered me to no end not knowing what ideas were running through that mortal mind of hers. The human imagination had a way of tricking the truth out of situations and I had a feeling that this girl's imagination knew more than most.

"Do not worry too much dear, it is probably only suspicions right now. We have nothing to worry about," Aunt Brigitte tried to comfort me but to no avail. I knew that Bella Swan knew my family secret and something had to be done.


	6. Chapter Four

Here is chapter four

Here is chapter four! This is chapter three from Bella's ponit of veiw. I saw it as a chance to have some fun and maybe clear up some questions some people may have had while reading chapter three. I do own anything but my original characters! I hope you enjoy and chapter five should be out soon.

Bella's POV

"What do you mean Jacob still hasn't come home?" my fingernails dug into the phone receiver as tears began to blurred my eyes. I knew I should have done this earlier when Edward was still around to pull the small shivering bundle that was me deep into his cold embrace. But I had I waited until he was gone for the night to call the Black residence.

"I'm sorry Bella," the tired voice of Billy Black sighed over the phone with great effort. I felt a stab of guilt rip through my chest as Billy spoke. He sounded so much older than I remembered.

"No, It's alright." A tear that I had fought valiantly to keep in, fell and rolled down my cheek. I knew that my voice was pitchy and was wavering with the emotion that choked my throat, but I hoped that Billy couldn't tell that I had begun to cry.

"Bella-" He didn't finish his words, instead they just dropped off. Lost somewhere in the millions of miles of phone wire that ran around the entire world.

"I'm sorry for calling Mr. Black, I'll stop," I sighed and slammed the phone back onto the hook. My face fell into my hands and I gulped in large breaths, I needed to keep the tears at bay. In a few minutes I had collected myself enough to stand back up. My head snapped to the clock that rested next to the phone. It was almost seven.

Charlie had asked me earlier to go with him to eat dinner at the new neighbor's house as a type of celebration for their successful move and my engagement, which he had apparently told them about. He had arrived home earlier, a smile fixed onto his face and a spring in his step. He didn't even complain about Edward being over when he made his way over to the couch and sat in a daze staring at the TV without actually watching the game. I had thought it strange and very unlike Charlie, but Edward had assured me that he was simple enchanted by one of out new neighbors. A tall, proud woman who had a commanding tongue but a heart in the right place. I hadn't thought of it much, but the idea of another woman in Charlie's life bothered me more than I thought. It bothered me more than when I first saw that he was still painfully in love with my mother, but now that another woman was stealing his attention, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Dad, It's time to go," I called out from my room to where Charlie sat in the living room watching some sort of sport's game. The house was fairly quiet, except for the low chattering coming from the TV, it seemed that the Celtics were winning. I poked me head out the door and took a small step into the hallway but still remained close to the doorframe, clinging to it. "Dad?" I followed the path of lighted rooms until I found Charlie standing in front of the bathroom mirror straightening his shirt and running his hands through his hair, a habit of his nerves. The subtle scent of after shave wafted through the air and I wondered just how important this dinner was to Charlie.

"Dad, It's almost seven," I reminded him as I leaned against the door frame. He jumped a little at my words, surprised by supped appearance, and I had to remind myself that Charlie was just a human. He would not know how long I had been standing there, what my scent smelled like, or the rhythm of my heart as it pumped blood throughout my veins. I sighed. I had been spending too much time with the Cullens.

Thinking of the Cullens made the tips of my mouth turn down. The only reason I was going on this little dinner with the new neighbors was because Edward was out on a hunting trip with the rest of the Cullens. Even Alice, who was usually assigned as my babysitter, had gone along. All of their eyes had been pitch black when I had waved them off this afternoon after Edward had broken the news to me. Edward. I missed him already. I unconsciously twisted the gold band that rested on my left ring finger. In just a few short weeks I would be married. I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I would be a vampire. Thinking of the impeding dates that would change my life forever could not stop the thoughts of my ex best friend from flowing into my mind. I didn't have time to think of him.

We were walking to the house as it was only about three houses down and across the street. It stood a white giant at the end of the road. Trees surrounded it like a barrier, only allowing a small path to the front door to be seen when Charlie and I, together, stood in front of it. I vaguely remembered the house from my childhood memories that resided in the very back of my mind. I, along with many others in the neighborhood, had always believed that angry spirits, who would not let new residences stay for more than a month, haunted the grounds of the house. It was a fun game back then for the older boys to dare each other to stay the night in the house, but I'm not sure if any did. It then occurred to me that I liked the idea of going into the house for the first time after dark even less than I had liked it years ago when I was nothing more than a scared little girl.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Charlie whisper next to me. That's when I finally noticed the details of the house. Flowers of monstrous heights bloomed in a small jungle around the wrap around porch, their large petaled heads blew in the small breeze and filled the air with their sweet scents. Baby blue hydrangeas, blood red rhododendrons, snow white azaleas frosted with just a bit of pink on their tips, and sun colored poppies sprang about in different places. I was only able to recognize a few that were common to most gardens. I had never been one to have a green thumb and it showed as I stared at the exotic plants wondering how they grew in such a common place such as Forks. But then I remembered that Forks was not as common as most would think.

We took our time walking the highlighted path to the front door. I found myself twisting my engagement ring on my finger as I tried keeping myself from tripping on the steps as I climbed them. I quickly pressed the small circular doorbell situated to the right of the door and listened as it rang a pretty tune. Golden light poured onto us when the door was cracked open and the face of a small girl greeted us. A wide smile covered more than half her face and her emerald green eyes gleamed with happiness as she greeted us. Her hair was pulled messily back into a ponytail, which half had already fallen out to create a whole new hairstyle, and one of the straps of her overall shorts was wandering dangerously away from her light pink T-shirt.

"Hi Charlie!" If possible her smile grew more and her hand waved vigorously back and forth. I had to contain a laugh as I realized that this little girl was almost Alice reincarnated, which all the bubbliness and without the visions or cravings for blood. No wonder Charlie seemed to like her.

"Hello Jolie," He returned her greeting and even casting one of his signature half smiles this way. His eyes turned back to her and he nodded his head as his lips moved, "Jolie this is my daughter, Isabella."

"Just call me Bella." I said after Charlie introduced me with my much longer and more formal name. I never felt like an Isabella and would often turn a deaf ear to it if someone called me by it. Of coarse if it was Edward calling me, then I would respond immediately, without question.

The girl opened the door wider for us, an unvoiced invitation to come in, and quickly skipped out of the room, but only for a second. She was back quicker than I had expected and standing at the foot of the staircase, her head bent up to the ceiling. "Chloe!" her shriek echoed through out the house, her excitement shinning in her voice. "Charlie's here with Bella."

More women walked into the small hallway. All looked alike, but also different. All had the same peachy fair skin, bellowing silvery blond hair, and glowing green eyes. A certain prescience radiated off of each one of them and I squirmed as I was introduced to all of them at the same time.

A girl walked down the stairs. Another blond model in all her glory. But she waited a few steps away, hesitant to reach the bottom. Then I felt it.

"Hello," the girl whispered quietly in a shy manner.

She felt just the same as Cullens had when I first saw them. Just the like Victoria. Even James. The feelings that I had gotten from all of the other women were nothing compared to the one girl standing in front of me. Power radiated the most off of her, fear grew in the pit of my stomach and the sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins.

I felt my eyes widened in fear and I cautiously looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be waiting for my response, but I was not worried about that. I made sure that my eyes lingered on all the faces of the mysterious women who I now suspected were vampires. I was prepared now, on guard. If they wanted to try something, let them. Even if they did they would have a coven of severally pissed vegetarian vampires on their trail in a day or so. I couldn't believe that Charlie had gotten himself tangled in their web, I guess I really am his daughter. The eldest of the woman, I had sadly forgotten her name, cleared her throat and encouraged my answer. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Chloe," was the only thing that she muttered. She stayed in the same stance on the stairs as her eyes roamed my body, sizing me up. I wondered if my blood sung to her like it did too Edward. I chill ran up my spine and that thought left my mind soon after it entered. I could do nothing but stare up into the pretty face that was possibly dreaming up my demise.

Her body shape was feminine but not overly curvy. She had a trim waist and rather long legs, but she still had a little more meat on her bones than I did. Blond locks, with a silvery tint to it, ran down to her shoulders in thick and lush layers. Her large, almond shaped eyes sat high on her face and were almost just a little too close together, but were an extraordinary light green touched with an odd amber color around the irises. They were striking and I found myself almost lost in them, my fear forgot, until I realized that it was only apart of her nature. Her button nose was also in proportion to her eyes, long, yet rounded toward the end. While her lips, full as they are, were slightly crooked, which was only defined when she smiled. Her skin was also a fair peach, darker than mine by a few shades and the glow in her cheeks only accentuated her beauty. All of this was framed by an oval shaped face that was only slightly narrower at her jaw line than her temples. A flowing white top was draped around her shoulders and ran to her hips where it met with dark washed jeans. Her feet were bare and made little sound as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

She had different coloring than any vampire I had seen, but she was just as pretty and the feeling in my stomach was the same. All I wanted was Edward by my side to protect Charlie and I. I noticed her eyes drift to my hand where the scar from James's bite cooled my skin. She had to be a vampire. They way she was staring at my scar was enough to tell me.

I reach for Charlie, my hand grabbed his shoulder and I tightened my grip as much as I could. If she was a vampire they all were. I had to get Charlie out, I had to protect him from what be believed to be a myth. I was his only change of living now, and I had to be strong. My mouth opened and I was going to scream at Charlie to run when I was interrupted. A voice from the kitchen, the one belonging to the woman Charlie was interested in, drifted into the room, announcing that dinner was ready. I closed my eyes and prayed, to whoever is up there, that Charlie and I were not on the menu.

We weren't. It was meatloaf, if I correctly remember what meatloaf looked like. I was weary of trying anything on my plate that was considered food to these women. It did not matter what the food the made tasted like, to them it was as tasteless as dirt. Charlie made a polite complement on the food and I noticed that only the one vampire who had made the food was eating it, the others left their meals untouched. But then my eyes glanced to the one around my age, Chloe. She was also staring at me. More interested in me than the plate that laid before her. I looked up and our eyes meet. A glare to blank eyes.

She stiffened. Her eyes shone concern and I could almost hear the gears in her head as they spun out of control with questions. Her eyes left mine and her hand, which now had a fork in it, brought a chuck of food to her mouth, which was followed by her glass of water. I had seen the act before from all of the Cullens, how they managed to eat mortal food as to not raise suspicion on them. I knew this act well, I planned on doing it myself soon.

"So Bella, you father mentioned to us that you are engaged," the woman, the name Brigitte had been said a few times by her lips, who had been carrying the conversation throughout the meal turned her eyes to mean and leaned in as if waiting for my response.

"Yes, I am," I squirmed from where I sat. Charlie had finished his meatloaf, and was happily working on the green nameless vegetables on his plate; he was not inclined to be sympathetic to my fidgets.

"Well who is the lucky guy?" I knew this type of person. A gossip, she wanted all the answers.

"Edward Cullen." My eyes fixed on Chloe, waiting for her reaction, her fear, at his name. But nothing but a look of confusion washed over her face. No, she had to know who the Cullen's were. Maybe she was from a foreign country, they had to be.

Nothing else was said in response to me. Not the congratulations or the giggles that usually were passed after mention of the name. The eldest woman, and the head of the family, Grandmother timidly placed her cup of tea back onto it's dainty dish and was now staring at me, her lips parted in a smile. "The meal was delicious, Meredith."

Both the cook and Chloe excused themselves from the table and fled to the kitchen. The mood of the table had shifted in a split second. Everyone seemed tense, aware of their surrounds. Everyone but Charlie who was agreeing to a sliver of pie and a cup of coffee.

Soon after I managed to make up an excuse of wedding plans and quickly fled from the house, Charlie behind me. I had managed to kill two birds with one stone as Charlie left to be in the comfort of the couch and TV and left me alone to do what was needed. I grabbed the phone that hours ago had been used to call Billy Black, and punched in the familiar digits my hand was accustom to. It rang only twice before the machine picked up.

"Edward," I whispered while trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I think you should come home. There's a problem."


End file.
